Conspiracy
by keller12917
Summary: Inspired by a writer challenge as well as a story by Shergar. When homicide squad decided to do a bit of cleaning up something came up missing from Steve's desk. The others react as he searches, not realizing he was the only one not in on a secret concocted by his own partner Mike Stone.


**A/N This story was inspired by a writer challenge. Although the writer challenge was about spring cleaning this story is a bit of a twist on that subject. It also was inspired by a story by Shergar titled "Realisation." Thanks also to Shergar for checking this story over for me. **

**Disclaimer**

_I do not profit from the characters from "The Streets of San Francisco" I am not the creator of the series, that is Quinn Martin._

**CONSPIRACY**

They all had been watching Steve hurrying around the squad room acting nervously. He was pulling out the drawers of his desk searching through each one. He looked up at the clock and knew he did not have much time before he was supposed to leave. Mike had noticed the activity as well. He walked out very quietly and with a subtle wink to the others he approached Steve.

"Whatever you are looking for must be very important, buddy boy. If I am not mistaken though aren't you supposed to pick Jeannie up in less than half an hour?"

"Yeah, I was trying to find something though. You didn't move some stuff off of my desk while I was out did you? I had reports completed I was going to run up to Olsen on my way out."

"Oh those, yeah I had Norm take those on up to him about an hour ago, while you were out. The rest of us did some straightening up around here as well. We wanted the place to be a bit neater. I have to say I think we got the most clutter from your desk buddy boy. Well, yours and Norm's that is. The rest of the things were tossed out in the trash." Mike's tone was very serious as he looked at his watch. "I would say that trash truck is out there right now picking up all of that stuff."

Steve turned a stricken look toward Mike and they all could tell he was panicking. He was about to run out the door when Dan Healey came in it who grasped him by the arms to steady both of them.

"Whoa there, Steve you okay? You look like you have seen a ghost or else lost something important."

"I have to go...trash truck...I have to stop it." Steve stammered.

"Sorry kid that trash truck was pulling out as I came in. What was it that was so important you had to get out there for?"

"Please tell me you are kidding, Dan!" Steve exclaimed.

"I wish I was from the look on your face, Steve. It can't be reports for Olsen, I mean Norm took those straight to his office. How about you tell Uncle Dan what you have lost?"

"Nothing, I will get another one later. I better go pick Jeannie up." Steve's tone was glum.

Mike approached him with his hand in his pants pocket and a wicked smile on his face. He knew his partner was in full panic mode and while he felt bad for causing that he also had enjoyed the joke all of them were in on as well.

"Buddy boy, I think you might need this when you pick up my daughter."

Mike pulled a small box from his pocket and held it out toward Steve. Steve's face showed a gamut of emotions from disbelief to relief to anger to joy.

"You had it all this time?! Mike how could you do that to me?"

"Oh, it was easy we all saw it on your desk when we picked up the reports and just decided to stir you up a little bit. Sorry buddy boy didn't mean to scare you so bad."

"Yeah, sorry kid, we just were having a bit of fun. You better get on out of here though before you are too late I am sure she will be waiting." Dan Healey smiled.

"I think you have some proposing to go take care of, Steve. I will see you two kids later on. Drive carefully."

Steve took the box from Mike putting it in his inside jacket pocket to be safe. He knew he had no time to deal with the jokesters right now. Later on he knew he would get big payback on all of them when they least expected it. Right now though there was someone more important waiting to be picked up. He flew out the door with the missing ring and as though he had wings.


End file.
